


Dating Freddy Krueger:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Head Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Freddy Krueger:

Do take requests for night mare on elm St? If you do can we please see some x fem reader head cannons?  
\- Freddy will never be the sort of guy you take home to meet the family, but hes so fun. And dangerous. Everyday feels like an adventure. He would give you that rush of excitement and thrill that you seek when you venture into his world.   
\- The first hour or so of every visit is a game of cat and mouse. You run around his little mazes, laughing hysterically as he pursues you. And you could give him a fun for his money if you wanted to. But you always let him win, because that’s when the fun really starts.   
\- You would have to be like him and love the violence he inflicts on others. You would accompany him to others dreams, helping him in his goals of murder. After every kill, you would see a soft smile on his lips when he thought you weren’t looking. Because he knew he had found the one.   
\- Freddy doesn’t take a lot to get riled up and ready to press you up against anything. But if you’re feeling particularly frisky, raise his gloved hand up to your face and run your tongue along one of the blade, keeping eye contact the entire time.   
\- He will lose his mind, grabbing your waist and kissing you harshly.   
\- Sex is hard, fast and hot as hell itself. He will literally press you up against anything just to fuck you as hard as he could. This lead to a few ripped clothes and more backs, but you didn’t care. You would often wear sexy underwear just to see that smirk you love so much.   
\- One time, you had wanted to surprise him with a sexy black dress that barley covered what it was surprise to. Dressed up with your hair and makeup perfect, you hadn’t realised you were in someones dream. So when a teenager walked around the corner, you nearly screamed. They started flirting with you, obviously not aware that the dream demon himself was in his dream. You saw a shadow behind him move.   
“Now now, henry, you shouldn’t try take what isn’t yours.” Freddys voice was low and dangerous as the teen pales and twisted to see him emerging from the shadows, his eyes filled with anger. He nodded his head to you and you ran past the teen and into his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smirked as his eyes stayed glued to the teen.   
\- From then on, you thought he was a very jealous person, and you would often use this to your advantage. But then you realised you were wrong. He liked seeing other men trying to take you from him but only because he liked having you run back to him, seeming disgusted by whoever tried to seduce you.   
\- While not romantic, he will make sure you feel wanted (and therefore loved) by him. Whenever you return to him, his arms will be open and a smirk upon his face. He wont care how you look, whether your all dressed up or only in shorts and a top, he will always want you.   
\- Freddy will show you everything you have ever wanted to see. He can manipulate the world around you, so if you wanted to sit at the top of the Eiffel tower or walk along with great wall of china or even just sit somewhere which is normally filled with people on your own, he will do it for you.   
\- Slowly but surely, you become part of his legend. Your name is mentioned in horror stories around the fire and you become an advocate for mothers to stop their little girls falling for bad boys. But you weren’t just in love with someone who was bad. You were the exact same. You and Freddy were meant to be, created to stand beside each other.


End file.
